The Pythian Mission
by GEM8
Summary: The crew of Galactica and the fleet are out of options. Pythia is leading them to their salvation but to get to Earth they must stop running and turn and fight. The story behind the Hand of God. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Phythian Mission

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 3/8/08

**Rated:** T

**Word count: **

Story Timeline: Season 1

Category: Drama

Characters: General

Summary: If the want to survive this is the only chose the have. The story behind the Hand_ of God._

Spoiler: Season 1 **Hand of God **

AN: My take on the hand of God. I have wanted to write this since the first season and finally found the time. This story fills in some of the gaps of the Hand of God and has my own twist on the ending and my take on some of the continuity errors of the episode. A lot of the mission dialogue comes from the episode and the story also includes my OC Lauren "Wildcard" Myers from my stories _Academy Days_ and _Goodbye is the Saddest Word._ Enjoy reading and as always Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

The search was on. The fleet needed fuel and so far their search had come up empty. "Boomer reporting in Sir." Dee said from her station. "She's transmitting her intel now sir."

Adama looked up at the dradis console. "Thank you Dee. When she is done with the transfer switch her down to the LSO. "Yes, sir."

The news wasn't good. They had found their fuel source, but there was a catch.

"It figures the Cylons would be sitting o­n the o­nly source of fuel within our reach." Tigh looked over the recon photos

Gaeta looked over the information in disbelief. "Yeah, still staking out every water hole in the desert."

"Only this time it's a lake with enough tylium to last us a couple years." Tigh said as he turned his attention to Apollo.

"This must be some kind of conveyor belt, to get the ore from the mine, here into this cracking plant here. "

"A refinery, this far from their home world?"

" Why not? They need fuel as much as we do."

"Now they've got it."

"And enough firepower to keep it." Tigh stood up.

"All right, so we forget this asteroid, find another source." Lee said

"You can bet your ass the Cylons will be guarding that o­ne too. "

"So we send the raptors out farther, 10, 15 jumps. Find a source they haven't reached yet."

"And use up all our fuel doing it. How are we going to get it to our refinery ship." Tigh challenged. Lee looked away he knew Tigh was right. Adama broke the silence between the officers.

"We take the tylium from the Cylons. "

"With all respect, this is hardly the time to attack a superior force." Tigh was doing his job this was suicide.

"This is exactly the time. We know where they are; they don't know where we are. Catch them with their pants down." Adama countered.

"If we fail?" Apollo asked.

"End of game." Tigh said in a gloomy tone but Lee knew the assessment was correct.

"So we don't fail."

--

The rumor mill aboard the Galactica was in full swing. They had found the only tyilum in the system and the cylons were the ones that were in control of it. This was the end of the road. They needed to take a stand everyone knew it. The card game didn't have much enthusiasm tonight.

"What is wrong with you?" Kara said as she drew in her newest winnings.

"I'm contemplating my future." Lauren Myers stated looking at her cards.

"How so?" Felix Geata asked as he dealt a new game.

"It feels different around here." Wildcard folded her hand.

"She's right. I feel like we're waiting for the other shoe to drop." Tyrol said as he put in his beat.

"The old man seems preoccupied" Dee offered.

"He's always preoccupied about something. The thing is if we are going to survive we need to do something. Lee said as he smiled in Dee's direction.

"The question is what?" Cally said.

"It's not our fault the rock is crawling with cylons." Crash down folded his cards.

"It not about placing blame. It's about standing up and fighting for our survival." Lauren offered.

"The air wing is very thin Lauren I agree with you but we have long way to go until they're ready in a combat situation." Kara said. "I think I've done it again. Kara put her cards down and she had full colors.

"That the end for me folks have a wonderful evening. Tyrol said and he and Cally walked out of the recreation room. Geata and Dee left a few minutes later to get ready for their respective shifts. Crash down and Boomer left for the evening CAP.

Lauren leaned back in her chair "Wow, the rumor mill is thick. I was trying to figure out who started which rumor tonight but no one's talking."

"An op has to be in the works." Kara offered Lee was silent.

"Ladies if their were an Op in the works you know that it would be a need to know at the moment and we don't need to know." Lee stood up. "I'll see you both later I have to check on a few things on the flight deck."

"Good Night Apollo." Kara said.

" 'Night Lee." Lauren said.

They waited until Lee was out of earshot before they spoke again. "He knows about the op. There has to be one in the works. That's only way we can survive."

"Yeah, he knows. I figured that and to be honest…" Lauren stood up and filled her coffee cup. "I'm not looking for a fight but I have to say it will be nice to stop running." Lauren sat back down with Kara. "How's the knee coming along?"

"It's fine. I'll be ready. I'm not going to let you and Lee have all the fun."

They laughed. Laura took a sip of coffee and put the cup down. "You better start working those nuggets I have a feeling they will be called up very soon."

"Yeah."

--

Dee and Geata took their posts and began their normal routines. It was a quiet evening. The quietness concerned them both. Crash down, Boomer and Maze were on CAP. Dee sat at her station looking down at the Commander and Colonel. The shift was about to change and the transition period was in full swing. The Commander would be passing the watch to Tigh soon.

"Do you have the communication logs from the mid-shift?"

"Huh."

"Dee?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry."

Geata was puzzled by her lack of attention. "You have to focus."

"I know Lieutenant "I apologize sir."

"No need Dee. I've noticed too." They looked at their commanding officers, looking at intel and talking in hushed tones. "Something's coming."

"I feel it too." Dee turned her attention back the communications traffic and Geata walked back to his post.

--

The CAP was turning out to be uneventful Boomer and Crash stated talking about the latest rumor. "So what do you think about an Op?"

"What we need is here and the fraking toasters are in control I say it's time to fight. I think there is something in the works.

"Well, put Crash. I feel the same way I'm tired of running. I'm ready to fight.

"So say we all."

--

Tyrol and Cally were busy working on Viper repairs when Cally stopped cold. "Chief?"

"Yeah, Cally." Tyrol looked down at the young deck hand. "Do you think we're ready for a fight?"

"We've already survived thirty-three minutes and days without sleep we're still alive."

Cally tighten the connections as he talked. "This is different we were defending ourselves then now, we are the ones been aggressive."

"Cally don't worry about it…focus on what you're doing."

"Do you believe the rumors?"

Lee walked toward the chief and listened, as he and Cally spoke "Not until they become fact."

"Chief"

"Captain." The Chief stood up and saluted.

"May I have a word?" Lee and Tyrol walked over to a workstation away from Cally. "I have every confidence in your team Chief."

Tyrol gave the CAG a look of confusion. "Thank you Sir."

"Chief I can't confirm or deny any rumors you may have heard. Gods knows there are enough of them going around. Just look at our card game.

"Yes, sir."

"I need a count of Raptors and Vipers that are combat ready."

"Yes, sir we have a good number and about seven to ten more that we'll be ready in about two days. I'd say that we would have our full compliment up by the time anything will happen. That is if something is going to happen."

Good to hear, Chief. Thank you.

--

"We don't have much of a choice here. Do we?" Laura put her glasses on the table in front of them.

"No, I don't think we do. I think it's time to take the fight to them. The press is right we only have enough tylium for one or two more jumps. We either hope we find a habitable planet or we take our chances with the cylons.

Bill leaned forward. "I'm tired of running."

"It's not the safest option but it's the only one that we have at the moment. There is no Guarantee we'll be able to find a habitable planet.

"There's no Guarantee about anything." Bill saw the pain in her face. This was hard for her, it was hard for him, but it was their only chance.

"Draw up a plan Commander. We'll meet when that is completed.

"Yes, Madame President." Bill stood up and Laura followed.

"I hope this is the right decision."

"It's the only one we have."


	2. Chapter 2

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

**Chapter 2**

"Good Morning Gentlemen." Adama greeted his son and his XO. "I have spoken with the President and after tireless debate we have decided that we can't take the chance of another jump. We only have enough tylium left for one more jump and it will not be wasted on the hope that we may find something.

"Agreed." Tigh said as he and Lee sat down the Commander.

"I would like you both to work on a combat plan to take the asteroid."

"We do have one small problem Sirs. We have enough birds for sure but we will be short pilots. I for one do not want to leave the fleet defenseless while we are dealing with the cylons. Lee said.

"I'll talk to Kara about our class of nuggets."

"You're going to put them in a combat situation on their first mission?"

"What choice do we have Captain? We need the tylium." Tigh was quick to defend Adama.

"Yes, Colonel, I am aware of that. I don't see much else of choice. I'm just concerned."

"I'll talk to Kara and see what she thinks I'll meet you by the big board.

"Yes, sir."

--

All the players were on the board. Lee and Tigh had been staring at it for hours. They always hit a dead end. Jump Galactica in, in plain sight and have the Cylons cripple her in minutes. Jump in and immediately launch vipers at the surface and have Galactica defend the squadrons. All the scenarios were the same. It was a suicide mission.

"I can't see straight anymore."

"Stick with it."

"Colonel we've been pouring over this for hours…"

"And we'll pour over it some more Captain."

"How about blowing the base with a nuke."

"It would destroy the tylium."

"And the cylons…"

"That's it!" Apollo started moving the pieces around the board. He talked through every move with Tigh until they agreed on a plan.

--

Adama walked down the corridor deep in thought he knew Lee and Saul would come up with a plan but he had a feeling they needed more than your run of the mill plan. They were fighting the cylons they needed to think outside of the box. He quietly entered the pilot's ready room touching the picture of Arelion on the wall. He listened to Starbuck as she lectured the nuggets.

"When the missile gets close enough, you'll be pulling maybe seven "g"s but to catch you, the bastard's going to have to pile o­n 40 to 60. Its guidance system can't hack it, and it'll miss... most of the time."

**Chuckles looked at the diagram with thought. "**Exactly how often is most of the time."

" It depends o­n your judgment and how well you pray. Attention o­n deck! "

The nuggets jumped to attention as Adama came toward the podium.  
"As you were. Lt. Thrace, can I have a word?"

"Of course. Take five, guys." Starbuck and Adama turned away and spoke in hushed tones. "What's up?"

"How they doing?"

Starbuck contemplated her answer. She knew she needed to be honest because at this moment she knew the rumor mill was right, but then again the rumor mill was always right. "Wobbly as newborn colts but, uh, they're getting stronger."

"That's good. I have a job for you."

Starbuck knew that look in his eye. She turned on her charm and started fishing for information. "Rumor mill has it that you're planning an op."

"Rumor mill's right, for a change.

"Rumor mill is always right, boss."

"Captain Adama and Colonel Tigh are working up a plan now and I need some serious out-of-the-box thinking."

"Out of the box is where I live."

"I know that. Come see me later when you're done."

"Yes Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

**Title:** Phythian Mission

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 3/8/08

**Rated:** T

**Word count: **

Story Timeline: Season 1

Category: Drama

Characters: General

Summary: If the want to survive this is the only chose the have. The story behind the Hand_ of God._

Spoiler: Season 1 **Hand of God **

AN: My take on the hand of God. I have wanted to write this since the first season and finally found the time. This story fills in some of the gaps of the Hand of God and has my own twist on the ending and my take on some of the continuity errors of the episode. A lot of the mission dialogue comes from the episode and the story also includes my OC Lauren "Wildcard" Myers from my stories _Academy Days_ and _Goodbye is the Saddest Word._ Enjoy reading and as always Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 3

Adama and Starbuck entered the war room in front of them laid out on the big board was Captain Adama and Colonel Tigh's Combat plan. The Commander gave his son the go ahead and they began laying out the plan from start to finish. Apollo began moving the pieces around the board.

Lee looked across the table. "Now, if we do it right, there will not be any Cylon survivors. And the asteroid will be ours."

Adama studied the board and turned to Starbuck. He could already see the wheels turning. " What do you think, Starbuck?"

"It's a textbook-perfect plan. Which is why it won't work."

"Of course, we bow to your vast experience in strategic planning. Refresh my memory, what year was it that you graduated from War College?" Tigh taunted her.

Starbuck didn't miss a beat. "What's the matter, Colonel, married life not all you expected?"

Adama stepped forward and cut Starbuck and Tigh off before their argument went to blows. "That's enough, both of you. We're not going to win this o­ne by the book. I let Starbuck in here because she's not weighed down by conventional thinking. All due respect, gentlemen, we're not as crazy as she is. Okay, so what would you do differently?"

Kara leaned on the big board and reached for the model of Galactica. "To start, jumping Galactica in behind the planetoid to hide it from the Cylon base is an obvious move."

She had picked up on the one thing that Lee didn't like about his plan. "You think they'll be covering their blind spot with recon patrols." Lee was pleased that she had picked up on that flaw in his plan. He had been convinced that the cylons would be waiting from the beginning.

"I would, if I were them. What we need to do is make their patrols part of our plan. You know, make their tactics work for us."

"Yeah, we thought about that but we can't figure out how to do that."

"You need to draw the patrols away. We need decoys."

"Decoys?" Adama was interested. He never could figure out how her brain worked but she was always one step ahead of everything.

"Civvies will never go for the that. Tigh said as he and Lee took a look at the new board. "The President will never allow innocent people to be put in harms way, even if it is for the good of the fleet."

"That way we relocate all non-essential personnel to other ships in the fleet. We could even use our own people to fly them."

"I like your thinking Apollo, but we may need to barrow and pilot or two."

"Present the plan as it is to the President. If I need to I'll talk to her about the mining ships in private. Is there anything else Starbuck?"

"Actually… she looked a the mining ships…I just got a wild idea, but I don't think we should show all our cards if you catch my meaning. Starbuck looked at Adama.

"The phone rang and Tigh answered it, he came back to the group a moment later. "The President is on her way."

"We present this plan as is." He looked over to Starbuck and Lee "We worry about the jack-in-the-box later."

--

All those involved in operation planning returned to the war room later that day. The President stood on one side of the big board while Adama, Apollo, Starbuck, and Colonel Tigh stood on the other. At the corners the strategic officers stood ready to put the plan in motion.

"Madame President, we believe we have come up with a plan to retrieve the tylium ore for the asteroid surface. Starbuck will now walk us through. If you have any questions or concerns we are here to help." Adama smiled cordially.

"Thank you Commander."

Adama nodded toward Starbuck who moved a model onto the board.

"At position code deacon, we'll need three civilian freighter ships to use as decoys." The models were moved onto the board.

"Which means those passengers will have to relocated, to other ships that are already overcrowded. " The President asked. Starbuck paused allowing Adama to answer as per the plan.

"Yes, if you approve."

Starbuck continued her explanation. "The decoy ships will jump into the enemy star system at extreme radar range from the Cylon asteroid. Galactica will jump here, close enough to launch its vipers at the base."

Apollo took over from here. "As soon as the decoy freighters arrive in the system, they'll break wireless silence. They'll be posing as a mine fleet coming after the tylium and pretend to be unaware of the Cylon presence."

"The Cylons will hear the messages and send a force of raiders after them. This will leave the base relatively undefended. We'll have raptors pre-positioned to keep an eye o­n the Cylons. When the Cylons move towards the decoys, Galactica's vipers will come in from behind and obliterate the base." Starbuck said as the vipers were added to the board.

Apollo continued the explanation. "Without the base they'll be unable to rearm, refuel..."

"We'll mop them up and then we'll take the tylium." Starbuck finished and looked at the President. The woman seemed to be in deep thought and Kara knew questions were forthcoming.

"What happens to the crews o­n the civilian decoy ships?"

Lee answered her question. "They'll keep their FTL. Drives spooled up and just jump clear, first sign of trouble."

"How many casualties do we anticipate?"

This was Tigh's area and there was no simple way to answer it, either way she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "It'll cost us."

Roslin thought about the answer. There was still one thing about this that was really bothering her. She looked to Bill to answer her next question. She knew he was a straight shot and to date event with their disagreements she valued his insight. "If you succeed, what's to prevent the Cylons from coming back with reinforcements?"

"Nothing. But if we get a chance to knock out that base, it'll buy us some time."

Laura had a difficult time swallowing these possible losses for 'time.' "Why?"

Bill pressed on, in an effort to help Laura better understand their reasoning. "If you keep running from a schoolyard bully, he keeps o­n chasing you but the moment you turn around and stop and you punch him really hard in a sensitive spot, he'll think twice about coming back again."

Laura understood the analogy and didn't see much of a choice. "So it's either this or run out of fuel and be annihilated."

"Sometimes you have to roll the hard six."

The President thought about what Adama said. It was worth the risk. They needed to do everything to survive and this was it. "Well, the freighters are yours. Good hunting, everyone." Laura began to walk out of the war room with her aides in tow.

Adama looked up at his senior staff. "Operation starts in 48 hours."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7 Chapter 4

The War Room cleared quickly leaving, Apollo, Starbuck, Adama and Colonel Tigh behind.

"Now, Starbuck, let's discuss your Jack in the box."

"We need an element of surprise. Starbuck picked up the freighter from the big board and smiled at Lee."

"Kara what crazy ass thing are you planning?"

"We're going to be out numbered. We need a back door and we need a way through. This…" She held up the model is our way in. We need to put a squad of Vipers inside the freighter."

"That's is crazy!!" Tigh agreed with Apollo.

"It's just the kind of out of the box thinking we need. What do you think Apollo?"

Apollo studied the board and the positions. "It's definitely crazy but it might be crazy enough to work. We need to decide who gets assigned to which team. I'll talk to the Chief about the logistics. I assume this is need to know."

Adama looked at his son. "Yes, I have decided to withhold this information it is my prerogative."

"And given the climate around here I support it." Lee certainly didn't want to cause any more problems between his Dad and the President but given the information about human-cylons and the climate about the military and civilian government it was the smart course to take.

"All right Starbuck you have a go work with Lee on the assignments."

"Yes, sir." Kara picked up the information from the board and walked out. Lee turned to follow her.

"Captain, stay."

Lee turned back around and walked over toward his father. "Colonel, I will meet you in CIC."

"Yes, sir." Tigh gave his friend a puzzled look and left.

Bill waited until he heard the hatch close and turned to his son. "What do you think about Kara's plan?"

"You already know the answer to that question. That not why we're standing here."

"You're right. Do you think she's ready?"

"I'm not a doctor dad, but it won't matter she's pushed herself to be up on the roaster.

"Do you think she's ready?"

Lee took a deep breath. "No, I don't think she's had enough time to heal. She might be able to handle short, non-combat situations, but this isn't one."

"I'll talk to Cottle to be sure."

"I'll try to keep her mind off the subject but she's not going to like sitting out."

"I know. Who do you have in mind to lead the Galactica squad?' Adama asked as the walked toward the hatch.

"I need good sharp shooters on the jack in the box mission. I think I may go with a rookie; I like Hotdog's leadership."

"What about Wildcard?"

"I'm going to need her with me. Don't worry we'll come back alive."

"I'm not worried son."

--

Lee walked onto the flight deck shortly after meeting with his father. "Chief, Sit Rep."

Tyrol walked over to the CAG. "We're putting the finishing touches on this group of Vipers over here and I have Cally and a team working on the Raptors we need for the mission."

"They're our eyes Chief."

"Yes, Captain"

"I have a special assignment for you. Lee walked Tyrol away from the deckhands. We will need to have a group of eight vipers equipped with thermo-nuclear warheads. The authorizations are all in place." Lee handed him a folder. Also please check the mag-locks on the birds it is very important to this mission Chief. It could mean life or death for us all."

Tyrol took the information and nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"We will also be preparing birds for two different deployments the first very early on. I need you're best people on the deck when that happens. They all need to be the soul of digression. The information is on the back page share it only with the people that will be on the deck when we launch that part of the Op."

Tyrol opened the folder and glanced at the back page. "I understand, Sir."

"I knew you would Chief. I'll get you the roaster as soon as it's available."

--

"All of the nuggets are still pretty raw." Kara said looking over the files.

"Well we don't have much of a choice we've forty hours." Lee said. "Okay, Lauren goes with me, Mouse, and chuckles?"

"I can live with that. I'll be the fifth on your team you going to need a fancy flyer."

"We have the fancy flying covered Starbuck." Lauren said as she continued through the list of names.

"I'll be fine for the Op."

"Kara, you now you still need time. It's a combat mission the stakes are different." Lee was ready for this he knew Kara wouldn't stay out of this for long, but she wasn't ready to fly. He was going to put on this mission just to loser her.

"With all due respect, Captain. I'm the best pilot you have you need me on this mission." Kara stood up and looked at the roasters. "Put Kat on the asteroid team and Flipper as an alternate she can be on Strike One if we don't need her on Two. Let Hotdog be the lead on Galactica's defense. I'm going to the gym." Kara stormed out of the ready room.

Lauren cleaned up the folders "That went well."

"What do you expect?" Lee said as the both walked out the ready room.

"That was a lot tamer than what I expected." Lauren smiled as the walked back to Lee's office.

"It's scary the way you and I think sometimes. I thought the same thing."

--

It's like I told you a month ago. She isn't ready. The G-forces will crash her knee. At this point she would be undoing any healing and making the injury even worse. She can't fly yet.

Bill knew that before he went to see Jack but he wanted to be sure before he had to break her heart. He just hoped it wouldn't break her spirit. "Do you want to be the one to tell her that Doc?"

"That's your department Commander but if you need reinforcements you know where to find me." Cottle took a drag of his cigarette

"Thanks a lot Jack. You're all heart."

"What are friends for Bill?"

Bill Adama found Starbuck in the Gym later that day. She was working on her strengthening exercises but it was obvious she was going easy. She wasn't ready. He knew that she wasn't going to take the news well. He didn't when he finally stepped out of the cockpit. It wasn't easy to be on the outside looking in, but it was time for her to have new responsibilities. He would need her with him. This was her Op she would run it from the war room.

Bill stepped through the hatch and an officer immediately called everyone to attention.

Bill acknowledged the officers in the gym before walking towards Starbuck. "As you were. How's the knee, Starbuck?"

Starbuck looked up as she was finishing her set. "It'll be ready. I'm not missing this party."

_It was now or never_ Adama looked at Starbuck. "Apollo's leading the strike force, you're going to have to sit this o­ne out."

Starbuck began to argue. Bill knew she would. "I'm the best pilot that you have."  
Adama Kept an even temper. "Not right now, in combat, you got to pull six or seven "g"S. Doc says your knee won't take it."

Starbuck's confidence and trademark attitude was in full swing now. No way was the doc or the old man going to make her sit this out. "Well, then he's wrong."

Adama was up for her challenge. He knew Cottle was right and he wasn't going to put her in harms way to satisfy her ego. "Is he? A viper thruster pedal... requires this much force... to activate." Bill placed more weight o­nto Starbuck's exercise machine. He stepped away and Starbuck took his challenge. She pushed against the machine grunting. It was obviously hard. Bill felt for her but knew he was making his point. He walked to the weights and placed even more on the machine while Starbuck held the current weight half way up.

" Now you're o­n your attack run. You launch your missiles. So you got to jam that pedal... into the firewall and hold a six "g" turn..." He walked to the weights and placed even more on the machine while Starbuck held the current weight half way up. "…for ten seconds or you die. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six five, four—Starbuck couldn't hold the weight. Her knee was beginning to buckle, she was trying her best to make a point but her knee finally gave way and the weights fell to the ground. Adama didn't want to she her fail. He didn't take pleasure in any of this but his point was made. "This was o­nly three "g's, Starbuck, not six. I'm sorry, it's a tough o­ne but you're staying home."


	5. Chapter 5

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apartChapter 5

Lee walked into his father's quarters. He could tell by the look on his father's face and the glass in his hand that the meeting with Starbuck didn't go well.

"She didn't take it well I see."

"I'm not putting her life on the line for her own ego, so no it didn't go well."

"She's walking around mad at the world, but we finished the roaster. 'Jack in the box, is me, Wildcard, Mouse, Stepchild, Chops, Wiz, Ringer, Kat, Chuckles, Fury, blade, Freefall. Flipper is the alternate. I hope I don't need to move people around but if for some reason we do." Lee set the papers on the desk. We are meeting in an hour."

"Okay, and the defense force for Galactica?"

"Hotdog will have lead, with most of the usually suspects he has six rookies on the team including himself."

"Okay, you still need coordinate with Starbuck, she's running the war room with me."

"Will do, at least she won't be so crazy."

"It's hard to let go son."

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Lee placed a copy of the roaster down and turned to leave.

--

"Attention on Galactica Flight wing briefing in thirty minutes. I repeat the flight wing briefing will commence in thirty minutes."

Lauren Myers looked up from her bird. "And it will be the longest thirty minutes of my life."

"So say we all." Tyrol offered.

"Are you ready Chief?" Wildcard asked as she climbed down out of the cockpit.

"As we'll ever be Lieutenant."

"Good to hear." Lauren smiled. "Do me a favor Chief. "Help the nuggets as much as you can. It'll at least help to ease Starbuck's mind."

"Yes, Sir but I didn't think that was possible."

Lauren smiled back at the Chief as she walked toward Apollo "Only on certain days…but we can hope…can't we?"

"What do you hear Wildcard?"

"Nothing but the rain." Wildcard replied with a chuckle in her voice.

"Were you bribing the Chief again?"

"I was only doing it so I would survive the next twenty-four hours." Lee wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist. "I know the feeling but we'll make it."

--

"Okay boys and girls welcome to the big leagues." Starbuck began the briefing. Captain Adama and I will be handling today's briefing. "The Air wing was seated and quietly listening as Starbuck began. Are target is one Cylon Tylium base on the screen. It is a sticky situation but nothing we can't handle. The attack will comprise of two phases. Phase one or Strike Force one will be lead by Hotdog"—clapping was heard throughout the room—"doesn't look so scared Hotdog. Your primary objective is to defend the Galactica and splash as many cylons as possible. Fly smart; don't over think and you'll be fine. Phase two is a bit more complicated. Captain would you like to review the essentials." Starbuck stepped away from the podium and Apollo stepped up. "Thank you Starbuck. We have two freighters that will be used as decoys, at the beginning of phase two the Galactica will send all of the strike one pilots recall orders. We are hoping that this will draw the cylon fighter force away from the base. The strike two fighters will go through and destroy the cylon base defenses. We need you all to keep your heads during this mission, at times it will be sticky but I have ever confidence in all of you. If Starbuck or I have spoken to you before this briefing, please remain, the rest of you Good Hunting out there…dismissed.

The pilots filed out of the room leaving Apollo, Starbuck, Wildcard, Stepchild, Freefall, Blade, Chuckles, Mouse, Fury, Chops, Wiz, Ringer, Flipper and Kat all in the front rows.

"Wildcard, will you come up here please?"

"Yes, sir." Wildcard left her seat and joined Lee and Kara at the podium. "Ladies and Gentleman…we are strike force two. Starbuck has unfortunately not been cleared for this mission…she therefore will be our eyes on the ground. Wildcard will be second in command on this mission. Starbuck this is your plan lets review.

"Okay, you will all be housed inside the freighter…secured by maglocks.

"Like a jack in the box."

"Exactly Kat, you will all have to keep your eyes open and fly smart… I'm talking now to those of you who haven't flown combat before trust your lead and your wingman. Most of all trust yourselves. You will all be armed with guided misses to take out the defense systems. These… " Pictures appear on the screen… "are your main targets. The cylons have embedded missiles and countermeasures… you will have countermeasures of your own. Specifically, the main target we need to hit the staging tanks for the refined tylium precursor. It's a lot more unstable than the fuel itself. If we do that then the cylons defences will be completely crushed and the tylium is ours."

Apollo spoke up we will be hitting the target with flak suppression so that the tylium will still be usable.

"Are there any questions?" silence followed. The code name for you is Strike Two; you know why you've been picked for this section of the mission. You're the best of the best. Gods speed and Good Hunting…dismissed. Flipper, stay for a moment."

"Yes, Sir."

Apollo waited until all the pilots left "Flipper, first of al you're not in trouble I just wanted to let you know that you are an alternate on this leg of the mission. We need a total of Twelve Pilots you make thirteen; you will be on Strike Force One unless we have to move someone from this team. I wanted you here so you would be aware of what was happening.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir."

"Dismissed."

Flipper saluted the officers and left.

"They all look Frakin' Scared, if you ask me." Wildcard said

"We all were on our first mission it works out."

"Yeah, I know… listen I'm going to go talk to some of them. I'll see you both later."

"Good idea Lauren we'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay shall we break this down now?"

"Yeah."

Starbuck and Lee turned back to the camera images. "Keep your ingress low and fast. Use the terrain to stay hidden 'til the last second. Make sure you give the flak suppression unit enough time so that they can weaken defences.

Apollo stared at her while she was talking and challenged her a bit. Frankly he was tired of her thinking she was the best pilot he had, even if it was the truth. "You don't think I'm up to this."

Starbuck look at him. "Of course I do, you'll be fine."

Apollo took a breath and spoke in a confident tone. "Look, you're worried that I'm not going to pull it out of the fire with some high-risk retina-detaching move, the way Starbuck would. Well, Kara, I'm sorry you're not suiting up. Because, believe me, everyone will feel so much better, me included, if you were riding along with us. But this isn't an ego trip, this is my job. And don't think for one moment that I will not get it done."

Starbuck felt suddenly annoyed. He always did this to her and it was time to spell it out and she didn't care if she crossed the invisible line. "I hope so, 'cause we've got one shot. Don't frak it up by over thinking."

"I won't. I have to go now Starbuck. Thanks for the pep talk." Apollo stepped off the podium and began to walk away but then turned around. "Look Kara, tensions are running high, but you should know this, it's one hell of a plan." He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Apollo. Good Hunting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, this story has been done but RL has gotten in the way of posting. Here is Chapter Six of Pythian Mission. Read and Review. :)**

**Chapter 6**

The Pilots bunk was quiet when Lauren walked in. "Alpha pilots come with me." The pilots stood up and followed. Once Lauren reached the Ward Room she directed the pilots inside and shut the hatch behind her.

"I know you're scared." Lauren looked at each one of them as she walked around the room. "I scared too but this is the trick. You have to know how to use that to help you. All it is energy. Trust yourself. You've all been trained we all have confidence in you. Mouse How are you doing? You look a little shell shocked in there."

"I'm fine Sir." Her voice was shaky.

Lauren put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "It's Okay. You've all be hand picked for this because we like your leadership, skill and ability to think on your feet. Chuckles, You Okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

Is Everyone Else Okay?

"Yes Sir." They all answered.

Remember we are all in this together. If any of you need anything you all know where to find me." Lauren smiled. "Now, you all should get some down time, have some fun because you all need to get a good night sleep. We leave early.

--

"I happy with the teams we have."

"Yeah, they'll be fine Lee. Don't start over thinking.

"I'm not."

Kara and Lee were interrupted by on knock on the door.

Captain, Lieutenant May I have a moment Sirs?"

"Of course, Hotdog."

"I've always wanted to be a pilot. I know I can handle the pressure."

Kara stepped up. "What's your problem?"

"Kara!" Lee warned her and turned to Hotdog. "Do you think you can handle the team lead or would you like me to assign someone else?

"Sir, I couldn't…"

"No one will think less Hotdog…No one. I should have done this in the first place." Lee put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Get some rest… you're going to need it.

Yes Sir." Hotdog saluted "Thank you Sir."

Kara and Lee watched Hotdog exit the room. "He's being a baby."

"He's not. It's his first mission. It was a lot to expect. I'll move Wildcard to Strike One leader but leave her orders to make him her second. That should help build his confidence."

--

The Hanger Deck was quiet, all except the sounds of clanging tools and moving planes. "Cally number seven is ready that's mouse's bird."

"I'll get it fueled up."

"Good, then we need to do per-flight maintenance checks on Apollo and Wildcard's birds and the Raptors."

"We got it Chief Seelix and Socinus are working on the Raptors." Cally said with a smile as she walked with Tyrol over to Apollo's viper.

"I still want to have a look before we launch them."

"Yes, Chief." Cally smiled knowing he wouldn't rest until he had put his hand on every piece of equipment going into the battle.

--

"Hey, there you are?" Lee entered the officer's bunkroom.

Lauren peaked out from behind her locker door. "Hey yourself how are you?"

Lee came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm fine." Lee kissed the back of her neck."

"Hmm. I see." She turned in his embrace. "We really don't have time for this though.'

"I know. Lauren." Lee sat down on her bunk.

"I know that tone. What can I do for the CAG?"

"I made a bit of an error. I put all nuggets on Strike Force one."

"Hotdog having second thoughts?"

"Yeah, but I'd like you to use him a your second. Let him make a lot of the mission reports to Galactica. He can do this we just have to show him. I'm sorry but I am moving to lead for Strike Force one."

"You don't have to apologize, we should have caught it earlier. I make sense to me to have veteran pilot on each strike force." Lauren leaned over and kissed Lee. "It's a good call I'm not disappointed.

"I can see that."

"Lauren stood back up and shut her locker. I should go down to the flight deck and check my bird. I'll see if I can find Hotdog too." Lauren started to leave and turned around. "Hey do me a favor. Try and get some sleep tonight and take care of Strike two."

"I will and you sleep tonight too and soon it's getting late."

"Will do, Apollo."

--

Lauren walked down the empty corridor toward the recreation room. The ship seemed to take on a different energy before a big mission. It always did. It was quiet yet anticipatory. She heard the commotion before she reached her destination. It was good to hear the nuggets having a bit of fun before their dose of reality.

"Nice job, Kat."

Whooooo, see what happens when Starbuck isn't at a card game.

Lauren smiled watching the group. "I see we couldn't keep a secret." She said with a smile.

"Lieutenant on deck!"

"As you were. Lauren stepped up to the table. "I'm glad to see you all enjoying yourselves." Lauren picked up a glass and smelled it. "And being smart at the same time." She put the cup down. "Try and remember we have an op in Ten hours. You all need to get some sleep."

"Sir Yes Sir." The table of pilots responded.

Lauren looked over a Hot Dog. "A moment Hot Dog, Please."

"Yes sir." Hotdog looked over to the corner table at another group of pilots involved in a game and conversation. "Fury, want the spot."

"Yeah, man, always." Castanza moved away from the table allowing Fury to have the seat and hand. He follow Wildcard into the corridor.

"Sorry for the delay sir."

"No worries."

"Listen, Apollo assigned to lead Strike Force One. I hear you were concerned about the wing. "

"Yes, sir. I don't doubt my leadership. I felt that we would benefit from veteran's wisdom.

"Nice Hotdog. I like the way you wiggled out that exit." They both laughed at the suggestions that Lauren was old. In fact she wasn't but in their current situation she was one of the most experienced in combat situations. "Okay, you will fly my wing and be my second. I will make some of the combat reports to Galactica but not all. I'm leaving that to you. Can you live with that?

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Lauren smiled. "Don't worry Hotdog. Go in there and have a little more fun and then get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apart

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Kara and Lee arrived at the Old man's quarters on time Lee knocked on the hatch and entered upon hearing his father voice. They sat down in the office area to go over the final details of the mission.

"So, this is the final meeting before this mission. Starbuck, you've coordinated with Mr. Gaeta and everything is set correct?

"Yes, sir."

"Lee the strike forces are ready and the Chief is satisfied?"

"I just came from the flight deck. All the birds are ready to fly. We do have slight change in the roaster." Lee slid the new roaster across his father's desk. "We had a slight over sight. Wildcard is leading Strike one."

"Yes, sir. I feel it's better to have veteran combat pilot on each wing sir. Hotdog is her second."

"Very good." Adama removed his glasses. "Anything else?"

Starbuck stepped up. "There is the matter of moving Strike two into position sir."

"You're concerned about the President and the press." Adama stood up. Lee and Kara followed. "We are moving your team early. I wouldn't worry about the press. I'll see to the President."

Yes, sir." Kara smiled.

Lee collected the reports and files on the desk. He was careful to leave copies for his father. "Thank you. Sir." Lee and Kara both left silently.

--

Kara and Lee walked down the corridor back to the ready room. "Can you think of anything else we need to do?"

Not really. Lauren was going to the flight deck to check the strike one birds and she was going to talk to Hotdog. I think we put these to bed. Hit the mess then the showers and get some shuteye.

"You can shower I'll pass for now. Kara said with a smile. They passed a very dreamy looking Gaius Baltar in the near empty corridor. He was odd to say the least but they stopped. "What's up Doc?"

"What…oh… nothing…nothing…just out for a little walk."

"Have a nice walk then doctor. If you'll excuse us, Kara and Lee continued on and Baltar continued to stare at the bulkhead.

"I could be sending them to their death. An image of a Six in his favorite red dress appeared before him. She snaked her arms around him and pulled in close.

"I told you God would not steer you wrong Gaius." She caressed his face "You have to have faith in him. She kissed him passionately.

"Yes, I have faith in God."

--

The bunkroom was quiet most of the pilots were sleeping but Lee sleep would not come. He tossed a turned in his bunk the mission on his mind. After about an hour he gave up. He sat up quietly and dressed in his uniform. He walked out of the bunkroom and closed the hatch behind him.

The sound of his toss and turning woke Lauren up. Lee was always hard on himself but she couldn't sleep either she never could before an op. She tried to talk to Lee earlier but he wouldn't elaborate. Lee kissed her lovingly behind the curtained off bunk and send her to bed to sleep. She had dozed a bit but sleep wasn't coming easily.

Lauren thought about going after Lee but figured he needed some time alone. She lay in her bunk staring at the bunk above before giving in and getting up as well. She dressed in her uniform and quietly left the bunkroom.

Lauren Myers hesitated outside the hatch but then knocked lightly. "Come."

Lauren pulled the hatch open and stepped through. "Good evening Sir."

"Wildcard." Bill put his book down and pulled off his glasses "I wondered when you would be showing up."

"I thought I would have to this time."

Adama smiled and chuckled. "And ruin our tradition. You wouldn't." Bill walked over to the hutch and poured two glasses of water. He turned back to the couch and handed one to Lauren.

"Thank you."

"What's on your mind, besides the mission?"

"Lee."

"Oh."

"I think he's really feeling the pressure. Starbuck casts a large shadow around here if you know what I mean."

"You are all great pilots, Lauren."

"I know that Uncle Bill. Lee has just been hard on himself. At the moment his wandering the corridors, he can't sleep and he wouldn't talk to me. He kissed me and sent me to bed."

Bill smiled. "He loves you."

"I love him too."

Bill put a hand on her leg. "Your father would be proud of you. I hope you know that."

"I know I been thinking about him a lot these last couple of days. I know he would be proud of all we've done so far."

"I'm proud of you too, Lauren don't ever forget that." Bill placed his glass on the coffee table, stood up and buttoned the top of his uniform. He walked over to his desk and took something out of the top drawer and put it in his pocket. He walked back over to where Lauren was sitting on the couch. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to have talk with my son."

Lauren reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze as she stood up. She smiled at him. "Thank you…for everything." Lauren gave the old man a quick hug.

"You're Welcome. You can stay if you would like. It'll be quiet here for a while."

"No, thanks, I probably should get going and try to sleep." Lauren and Adama walked out of his quarters together and down toward the pilots bunkroom in silence

Adama stopped in front of the hatch to the bunkroom "Good Hunting, Wildcard."

Thank you, Sir." Wildcard gave him a quick salute and bid him good night.

--

It didn't take Bill long to find Lee. He was truly his father's son. He sitting and staring at his bird before a big op, deep in thought.

Adama walks in, looks at the viper and then at his son. "Can't sleep? I couldn't either before a big op. Mark two... good ship. Got me out of a lot of tough scrapes. Got something for you." Adama takes out an old steel lighter and throws it to Apollo. Apollo with quick reflexes catches and looks at it. "It belonged to your grandfather. My mom bought it for him when he was in law school. See the engraving on it?

Apollo looks closer at the lighter. "Yeah, I can barely make it out, but..." He flips it so the light hits it just right so he could read it. _Joseph Adama_

Bill leaned over the ledge closer to Lee. "He was a better father than I was. Dad used to carry that into court cases, claimed he never lost, unless he left it behind."

Apollo glanced over at his father. "So you're worried too."

Adama made eye contact with Lee. "About what?"

Lee never was very closed to his father but in this moment he felt something different. It was time to come clean and get this worry of his chest. "You know? Sometimes it feels like the whole ship thinks, uh, Starbuck would do better."

Bill Adama looks over to his son once again. "I don't."

"How can you be so sure?" A hint of worry was laced in Apollo's voice

"'Cause you're my son." Bill pats Lee on the back. "Get some rest, you're going to need it." Bill turns and started up the ladder.

"Dad... " Bill turns around on the stairs and looks at Lee. Lee looks up at him and holds up the lighter. "I'll bring it back." He holds in tight in his fist.

A Bill half smiled at him but says in a serious yet joking tone "You better, or I'll kick your ass. It's a good lighter."

--

Lee returned to the bunkroom and climbed back into bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep for long but he was going to get any sleep he could. He looked across to Laurens bunk and noticed the curtain was drawn. He would talk to her before he left.

The launch time approached quickly Lauren was up early. She wouldn't be joining strike two but she would be seeing them off. Lee sat up in his bunk tying his boots. "Hey sleeping Beauty."

Lauren walked over to his bunk and sat down "Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

" Fine, Thanks for everything. I had a long talk with Dad last night. He found me on the flight deck." Lee winked at her and then leaned in and kissed her

"Your welcome. Be safe. Good hunting."

--

Bill picked up the phone in his office and Spoke with Dee. "I need to speak to the President."

"Yes, Sir." Dee quickly called Billy on Colonial One and connected the Commander with the President.

"Good evening Commander or should I say Good Morning?"

Good Morning would probably be more appropriate given the hour, Madame President. I'm sorry to wake you but I have a message here that says you wanted to speak with me. I'm afraid this is the first chance I've had.

"I wasn't sleeping Commander and from your tone of voice I would say you haven't been doing much either."

"I have a lot on my mind it's been a busy couple of days." They both shared a laugh.

"It has hasn't it? It is nectars though. You have my full support."

"No regrets?" Bill asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"None, You?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Anything to report."

"Only that we're ready."

Laura took her glasses off and laid down on her futon with the handset still to her ear. "Good to hear. I'll see you in a few short hours. Get some sleep, Commander"

"You too, Madame President." The line went dead a moment later. Bill hit the button for CIC. "Sit Rep."

"Strike Two Safely away Sir. The scrambler is Operational."

"Thank you, Dee."


	8. Chapter 8

The White House has a way of breaking relationships apartChapter 8

Wildcard walked down the corridor toward the ready room with her helmet in hand. Upon entering she touched the pilots photo and made her way to the podium. "Alright people this is it." The pilots who had been speaking in hushed tones turned to the front to listen, as wildcard spoke some where staring at their handing in front of them, or playing with the their flight suits, it would be obvious to any onlooker that nerves in the room were running high. "We will be jumping in a few minutes and then all we have to do is wait for the order." Lauren took a breath and stood up straight "I can tell that this is the hardest part of any mission. You all know how to fly. I have confidence in each and every one of you. I know you will do your best. The best advice I can give you is to play it by the numbers, don't get fancy, and trust your instincts and wingman. That's all I have expect to say good hunting to all of you." Lauren stepped away from the podium and down the floor. _Now we wait._

--

"Commander, Good Morning." The President said as she walked into the war room with Mr. Gaeta

"Madame President." Adama turned to Gaeta. "Mr. Gaeta, begin jump prep."

"Aye Sir." Gaeta picked up his headset and spoke to Dee in CIC "Dee begin jump prep.

The ready room was quiet Lauren was pacing by the podium. "Attention Galactica Prepare for jump." Ten seconds later they all felt a familiar sensation, it was over as quick as it began. They had reached their destination.

--

Gaeta was busily running around the war room getting status reports. "Jump complete, Sir. Nothing but hash, as we expected the cylons can't see us. The decoys are beginning transmission."

The Freighter's transmission filled the war room. "Carrier Constellation, jump complete on station, point Deacon. Initiate search pattern delta."

The second Freighter responded with practiced ease. "Ore flight bravo, delta, wilco."

"Ore flight nebula, delta initiated."

Bill Adama stood stoically next to the President and said in his hushed, raspy tone. "The Ball's in play. You can bet they heard that. Now they'll try to locate the decoys."

Laura looked up at Adama. "And when they do?"

Adama knew this was the first military offensive for the President. She still didn't understand all the working, but she was improving. He had intended to have her here in an effort to help calm her nerves and help her understand first hand what was happening. This was a part of his job he didn't mind. "If they take the bait, all hell breaks loose."

"Until then?"

"We wait"

"Galactica, Boomer. Tally, ninety plus headed Deacon, speed: two fifty The Cylons have seen the freighter. They're en route to intercept."

In the war room a new type of silence filled the room. The plan was now firmly in motion. Bill Adama stared at the board as the officer moved the pieces around "They took the bait. Mr.Gaeta, launch Strike Force one."

"Aye, sir. " Gaeta spoke into his headset "Dee, launch Strike Force one."

The ready room was quiet Lauren knew the order would come at any moment they had been in play long enough. "Attention, Pilots man your Planes. Pilots man your plans."

"Finally, thank you Dee." Lauren said to herself as she looked at the Strike one pilots. "Okay people lets move."

They reached the flight deck in moments. The Deck Crew was already in motion moving steps to the Vipers and sealing pilots safely in their birds, pre-flight sequences were being performed and birds were being moved into the tubes.

Lauren flew up the ladder next to her bird and settled into her seat. She flipped her per-flight switches and looked at her readouts before reaching for her helmet.

"Good Hunting, Lieutenant." Chief Tyrol said as he helped her secure her helmet

"Thanks Chief, your crew did one hell of job."

"Thank you Sir." Tyrol reached over and slid the canopy of the viper closed and gave Wildcard thumbs up. She returned and watched for the flight crew to give her directions into the launch tube.

At the same time in the war room, Starbuck arrived. She waited with some of the pilots until they were called. Trying her best to help them past some of their insecurities. "How hard did they bite?" She asked as she stood next to the old man as she looked at the board.

"Boomer's report said 90 plus. They've launched most of their fighter force."  
--

Lauren was in a Viper launch tube and read for launch. Kelly looked at her "Give them hell, sir. Firing..."

Lauren launched and watched as the other vipers came out of the tubes next to her "Hotdog, Wildcard, How do you read?"

"Loud and clear Wildcard.

"Form up on me."

"Strike One this is leader let do this by the numbers people. Galactica Wildcard expect mission reports from my second in command and me for the duration of this mission.

"Copy, Wildcard, Gods Speed."

The crew in the war room listen to the strike force on the box.

Gaeta walked back to his post in front of the big board "Commander, our attack force is away."

"Thank you Mr. Gaeta."

Starbuck leaned closer to Adama. "I just hope that Lee can…"

Adama cut her off. He had been were she is. He knew what she was feeling. "Lee isn't the problem. You should take a good look at yourself. I had to go through the same transition. When you're in the cockpit, you're in control. It's hard to give it up."

Starbuck seemingly half listening to what Adama said to her. "It would just be a lot easier if I was flying with them."

Adama looked her in the eye. "All you can do now is wait and hope you didn't make any mistakes."

Starbuck became slightly agitated she spoke in a hushed tone "I never wanted this kind of responsibility."

Adama was kind but firm with his response. "The Cylons never asked us what we wanted. Welcome to the big leagues."

Starbuck cracks her knuckles nervously none to happy with Adama's response. She was never meant to let go. She was never meant to command she was meant to fly and fight but she was standing in the middle of the war room instead with a plan that may or may not be successful. She was not meant to be in the big leagues.

"Galactica Crashdown, Tally fifty plus on an intercept course. Repeat fifty plus inbound

Baltar peeked up after hearing that report. He nervously looked to Adama and Starbuck "What's that mean?"

Starbuck answered in her best command type voice. She didn't belong here but at the moment it's all she had. She felt she might as well see it through. "It means that a Cylon patrol spotted our attack force. The base sent out 50 more Raiders to intercept."

Baltar stood up an in he normally nervous and jumpy voice. "Fifty raiders?" He was a genius and some days he didn't like that fact that he was a genius because from where he was standing. Genius or not it was a good positions for them to be in. "That means we're outnumbered now... five to one?"

Laura Roslin never liked Baltar but the man was right. This was about to get ugly. She looks over at the Commander. "Weren't the decoys supposed to take care of that?"

Adama took a breath he knew eventually that she would ask this question. "Cylons are too smart for that."

Starbuck looked a the board upon hear the report and conversations going on around her "Frak."

Strike one was ready for whatever came. "Okay people here they come, remember, nothing fancy, do everything by the numbers. "Wildcard, Galactica strike force committing.

"Copy Wildcard." Dee voice was calm.

" Fireball, multiple bandits, left, ten high. Range 40, weapons free, committing."

The vipers were suddenly engaged in the dogfight they knew was coming.

" Hotdog, visual tally, press."

"Take it easy Hotdog you're doing great. Wildcard offered as she blew another Raider out of the sky.

Fireball was fighting along side. Hotdog, there's one your tail. Break right!

Fireball watched as Hotdog broke away and he fire at the raider.

"Thanks for that." Hotdog watched as a raider came up on Fireball. "Fireball, your six!"  
alarms were beeps in the Fireball's cockpit it was two late" I'm hit, I'm hit!"

"Fireball Wildcard, Eject! Eject!"

Fireball fought with the ejection handle he knew he was running out of time. Can't eject! No joy, no joy. Aaahh!"

Lauren watched the viper explode as she fired at another raider. They were getting clobbered out here just as they predicted. "Galactica, Wildcard. Numbers down, loosing battle, severely out numbered, no joy."

"Deadbolt, Spinner, two bandits closing in, right five. Maze to on your six."

"Can't shak'em."

"I'm coming Maze I'm coming. Wildcard hit her after burner and fired two shots at the raiders on Maze tail. They both explored.

" Whoo hoo. Thank you Wildcard."

"Stay focused we're a long way from being done here."

Galactica, Hotdog. Report, heavily engaged, mission outcome doubtful.  
--

The radio transmissions on the box were dreadfully, screams and exploding ships could be heard Baltar was beside himself. "This sounds fraking awful.  
Starbuck pressed her hand against the big board to crack her knuckles again. "They're getting cut to pieces out there."

Over the radio Spinner could be heard "Deadbolt, break vertical, now, now, now!"

"Damn it, Spinner, take the shot, get him off me...!"

Starbuck steps away from the board and rubs her temples, looking anguished.  
Adama has heard enough. : "Mr. Gaeta, abort strike one.

"Dee abort Strike one."

In CIC Dualla get on her headset " Strike one, Galactica. Return to base. Repeat: abort your mission and return to base."

"Galactica, Wildcard, copy returning to base. Alright people, were done here let's head to the barn." _It's all up to you Lee…it's all up to you._

"Galactica, Stubbs. Cylon strike force is turning away from Deacon and inbound to Galactica."

Stubbs transmission came through the War room box. President Roslin looks at Commander Adama. "The Cylons heard our transmission recall, didn't they?"

Baltar stands up and nervously stutters. "Does that mean the first wave of Raiders is ignoring the decoys and is... is coming after us?"

Adama answers calmly. "That's exactly what it means."

Baltar speak up. "So when are we going to launch the reserve Vipers to defend Galactica?"

Adama looks at Baltar "There are no reserve Vipers. Everything is on the board already. Now we play for all the marbles. Adama turns to Starbuck "Starbuck, it's your plan." Kara nods at Adama and smiles for the first time since she entered the war room. She walks with a purpose over to Gaeta. "Mr. Gaeta, will you please tell Dee to get on the scrambler and inform Apollo "the back door is open"?

"Aye, Lieutenant. "Dee", please send a scrambler to Captain Apollo. Message reads: "The back door is open."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Phythian Mission

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 3/8/08

**Rated:** T

**Word count: **

Story Timeline: Season 1

Category: Drama

Characters: General

Summary: If the want to survive this is the only chose the have. The story behind the Hand_ of God._

Spoiler: Season 1 **Hand of God **

AN: My take on the hand of God. I have wanted to write this since the first season and finally found the time. This story fills in some of the gaps of the Hand of God and has my own twist on the ending and my take on some of the continuity errors of the episode. A lot of the mission dialogue comes from the episode and the story also includes my OC Lauren "Wildcard" Myers from my stories _Academy Days_ and _Goodbye is the Saddest Word._ Enjoy reading and as always Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 9**

In the CIC Dualla keys her headset. "Apollo, Galactica. Back door is open. Back door is open. Godspeed, Apollo."

Lee hears the order and quickly gets on his own scrambler. "Carrier Constellation, Fire in the hole."

"Copy Gods speed."

The hatch is blown and twelve vipers are exposed to space, sitting on the side of the freighter. Lee starts his per-flight release and looks over to the rest of Strike force two. He releases his mag locks when he receives thumbs up down the line. The Vipers all skilfully detach and head for their target.

---

The war room is quiet the officers are moving on of the freighters to reveal another squad of vipers. Laura looks at the board in shock. She looks up at Kara. "Lt. Thrace, why didn't you tell me we had another attack force hidden in the freighters?"  
Starbuck is blindsided she don't know what to say. "We, uh-"  
Adama looks at the president and answers simply. "It was my decision. I routinely restrict tactical details to those who need to know. Old habits die hard."

Roslin smiles. "So you still might pull this off."  
Bill Adama looks at Laura Roslin and then to Baltar, who is fidgeting in the corner "If Dr. Baltar's target information is correct." Everyone looks to Baltar; he is still fidgeting very nervously in the corner.  
Starbuck interrupted the moment looking at the board and then to the Commanders of the fleet. And whether we get blown to pieces by those Cylon raiders heading toward us right now."

: Speaking of which, I'm needed in CIC. Adama leaves the War room and heads down to CIC.

---

Strike force two is nearing the astroid base. _Remember to stay below the radar. _Apollo reminded himself before cueing his radio to speak to the team. "Initial point in five seconds. Flak suppression unit cleared hot. Okay, let's do this."

---

The War room radio box has now switched to strike force two Starbuck listens to every word Lee says as the reach the target. "Come on Lee. Come on."

She nervously waits to hear from them again. _I should be there._

----

"Okay team here we go. Keep you're eyes open and do it all by the book.

"Wilco Apollo, Stepchild on me, Mouse with Chuckles."

"Kat relax, all of you stay together. Kat on me."

"Copy Apollo."

Apollo looks at his dradis and sees a flash. _Here we go_ "Incoming, incoming! Weapons free, by the numbers, people."

The vipers drop counter measures and continue onto the target Stepchild reaches missile range with Kat first and sets up her shot. "Target acquired, tone and lock, firing..."  
Kat quickly follows suit. "Tone and lock, firing..."  
the missiles track to the target and then suddenly veer away from their target.  
Kat is in a state of shock. Her voice can be heard over the radio in the war room. "What's got into these fraking missiles? Frak."

Starbuck listens in "Oh, Come on!" She slams her hand down on the table. They are so close this can't be happening.

Stepchild looks at her missile telemetry "They're jamming the guidance systems."  
Apollo can hear the nerves in her voice. "Strike Two, Apollo. Then we get close enough that we don't need the guidance systems. We have to blow this thing manually."

"Wilco, Apollo. Rolling in."

Stepchild sees a flash next her. Chuckles Canopy shatters at the bottom. "Chuckles... Chuckles! He's been hit."  
"Oh, frak." Chuckles says in a weak voice.

Lee listens to the exchange and closes his eyes there is nothing he can do.

Stepchild: Chuckles bought it,

Apollo cues his radio "Calm down Stepchild. There's nothing you can do. Lee sees a flash in front of Stepchild's viper. "Pull up, Pull up."

Stepchild is focused on Chuckles bird. "He's going down- " She watching Chuckles and doesn't see the incoming fire until It's too late. Lee hears her screams on the radio and watches helplessly as she goes down.

Galactica - War Room

Kara can't believe the cost of this plan and they're not even close. She hears Kat talking to Apollo and the rest of the strike force on the radio.  
" Now they've got our attack axis zeroed in. There's no way to fraking get close."

"Frak... there's got to be." Starbuck hit the big board again, turns away from the board, and run her hand through her hair. "Come on Lee. There has to be away."  
---

Apollo comes through on the radio "Focus Kat come one. We've got to get out of this flak. Let's get down below the deck, down where the target is." Lee, Kat and the rest of the team hit the deck.

"Now, what." Kat says as the reach he canyon.

Lee looks around. _Come on, Come on_. He spots the conveyer tunnel. _No… Yeah… maybe. _ "I've got an idea. Keep the radio channel open Kat it this works you're going to have to take the rest of the squad and high tail it out of here. You stay here. I'm going to take a closer look."

---

Adama reached CIC and joined Colonel Tigh at the Dradis Console. "The first wave Cyolns will be on us in two minutes. "What are your orders Sir?"

"Dee notify Wildcard and Hotdog that Strike One can stop running and engage. Colonel bring up the forward batteries and Dee put Apollo' s team up on the Speaker.

"Aye Sir."

"Strike One Leader, Galactica."

"Galactica, Wildcard we read you."

"Wildcard you are cleared to re-engage."

"Copy that Galactica. Strike one this is Wildcard. We are cleared to re-engage. Take it easy people no heroics…do it by the numbers."

Wildcard flipped her viper and headed with the rest of the squad toward the raiders. Once they were in range She flipped the safety off and engaged the cylons again.

Deadbolt and Hotdog were both engaged in fierce firefights again.

"Hot dog. Watch your six." Wildcard watched as Deadbolt flew at the Raider on Hotdog and fired at it.

"Nice shooting Deadbolt."

"Thank you Sir."

"Thanks Deadbolt."

---

Apollo approached the tunnel with expertise he took a look at it. "No, Lee, don't do this. Don't do this Lee. He muttered to himself. He knew it could work and they were running out of time. _No Retina detaching moves huh, Yeah right_. Lee keyed his radio "The conveyor tunnel's clear, I'm going through it.

You're out of your fraking mind, Apollo. Kat offered as she waiting with the remaining squad members.

"Just remember what I told you Kat, when I tell you get ready to haul ass."

Starbuck stood in shock. President Roslin and Baltar walked closer to the recon photo of the base. "What's going on?" Laura asked as Starbuck finally joined the group.  
Lt. Gaeta pointed out the area where Apollo was "Captain Apollo's flying into the conveyer tunnel, hoping it'll lead him to the refinery."  
Baltar is dumbfounded. "Has he gone raving mad? There's no way to ensure it does anything of the kind."

---

Lee manured into the tunnel with ease slowly and steadily worked his way though "Come Lee Keep together, Keep together." Twisting and turning his way to a vertical exit he stops quick "Oh Lords." He hit his engines and levelled out at the exit on the other side. "Okay…Okay.., I'm through the tunnel. They can't get a firing solution on me. Lee looks around for the target and spots it. "There you are. Okay... I've got you, I've got you, I've got you, I've got you... He flies over the target and drops the charges. Hit his engines he angles up away from the target.

"Kat, Apollo Time to go!"

"Copy that Apollo on our Way." Kat and the rest of the team hit the burners and climb just as the base explores.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Phythian Mission

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 3/8/08

**Rated:** T

**Word count: **

Story Timeline: Season 1

Category: Drama

Characters: General

Summary: If the want to survive this is the only chose the have. The story behind the Hand_ of God._

Spoiler: Season 1 **Hand of God **

AN: My take on the hand of God. I have wanted to write this since the first season and finally found the time. This story fills in some of the gaps of the Hand of God and has my own twist on the ending and my take on some of the continuity errors of the episode. A lot of the mission dialogue comes from the episode and the story also includes my OC Lauren "Wildcard" Myers from my stories _Academy Days_ and _Goodbye is the Saddest Word._ Enjoy reading and as always Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 10**

Apollo slows his accent and joins the squad. He looks back at the base astonished. "Galactica, Apollo." He pauses for a moment and speaks again the disbelief evident in his voice. "Mission…Accomplished."

Cheers erupt throughout both the war room. Kara lets out a big cheer and embraces the President almost knocking her over.

Laura is shocked by the young woman's outburst of joy "Oh!"

Kara quickly pulls away "I'm sorry Madame President."

Apollo is still on the radio "You can tell Dr. Baltar he was right on the money. It's one hell of a fireworks show and there is plenty of ore back in the canyon.

---

Adama and Tigh shake hands in CIC as the CIC crew celebrates. Adama turns away from the celebration, removing his glasses tears of pride clearly in his eyes.

---

Gatea embraces Baltar in the war room "Congratulation Dr. You did it."

Baltar is clearly in Shock. Yes, we did."

Six appeared before his eyes she took his face in her hands and kissed him. "See what happens when you leave things in Gods hands, Gaius."

---

"Galactica, Wildcard…Cylon raiders are bugging out request permission to pursue and destroy. Lauren couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. She was so proud of Lee and of all of them.

"Stand by Wildcard."

Back in CIC the celebration continued. Dee looked down at the Commander. "Strike report Cylons raider bugging out Commander. They are requesting permission to go after them, sir.

Adama turned to Dee "Tell our people to pursue and destroy."

Dualla smiled at the Commander and keyed her headset. "Affirmative. Strike one... tear 'em up."

"With Pleasure, Galactica. Lauren said into her radio. Strike one we are free and clear…be careful but have fun."

---

Twenty minutes later. Apollo and Strike Two, along with Wildcard and Strike One were all back at the barn. Apollo was climbing out of his viper. Once at the bottom his was immediately hugged by Cally and handed a bottle of alcohol. He took a swig as he hugged Cally. Starbuck came up to him and patted him on the back. Lauren followed her and hugged him after Cally left.

"Apollo, you magnificent bastard I couldn't have done it better myself. "

Apollo put a hand to his ear, Excuse me what was that I couldn't quite hear you." Lauren laughed as they broke the hug. She turned around and looked a Starbuck with a smile on her face. Lee wrapped his free arm around Lauren. As they both waited for Kara to respond. Lauren took a swig of ambrosia from her own bottle.

"I said I couldn't have done it better, myself..."

"Well, thank you."

"Way to go Starbuck you came up with one hell of a plan."

"Yeah, But I'm not as crazy as this bastard."

"Oh, really…" Lauren smiled and looked at Lee. "Do you think you…?'

"No…"

"I don't either I beg to differ Kara."

"Oh will you two shut up!" Lee you deserve this. " Kara hand him her last cigar.

He bits off the end and sticks in his mouth. He pulls his grandfather's lighter from his flight suit. " I have the perfect lighter to too." He looks over Kara shoulder and spots his father. He's eyes go soft and his face tells his father all he needs to know.

"Lee what's the matter… Lauren stops as she now sees the old man standing on the flight deck. She smiles and nods. The old man does the same. All is explained. Lee finishes lighting the cigar, holds up the lighter to his father and tosses it across the deck. Bill Adama catches and holds in is hand for a moment, the look in his eyes and as he clinches in his hand and holds it up says it all _I love you, Son, well done and welcome home._

"Are you Okay, Lee?" Lauren asked as they watched his father quietly leave the deck.

"I'm fine…I just."

"He loves you. He always has.

"I know. Let's go celebrate Ladies Apollo leads the way with Wildcard on one side and Starbuck on the other.

---

Laura and Bill sit quietly in his quarters at the table. "Well done, Commander." Laura says as she holds up her glass. Bill holds his up as well and they collide ever so lightly.

"Thank You, Madame President."

"We still have a long way to go."

"At least now we'll have fuel to get there." Laura laughed and Adama smiled.

---

Baltar was in a drunken haze of glory looking out over his patio at the vista in front of him. She was a vision of blonde beauty. "Have you read the Pythian prophecy, Gaius?" Six came over and sat on his lap caressing his face.

"Not since the sixth grade. I can't say ancient history is my favorite subject."

"You should have paid closer attention, hmm?"

"To what?"

"All of this has happened before. All of this will happen again."

Baltar was loosing patients with her. "Everyone knows that verse. What are you getting at?"

Six got closer to him. " Remember this one? Led by serpents numbering two and ten."

Baltar made the connection "The Vipers... they're the serpents."

"There's also a later verse, Gaius, you should read it. _Though the outcome favored the few, it led to a confrontation at the home of the gods_."

"Are you telling me that God guided my finger to that target for some... arcane scriptural purpose?" Baltar stood up in disbelief; he went and leaned against the rail of the patio.

"You are part of God's plan, Gaius."

"So God wanted me to destroy the Cylon base."

"You did well. You gave yourself over to him."

Baltar look at six possibly believing that he may be part of the God's plan if he believed in the cylon god and if Six was really but of course she's really, "Yes, suppose I did. Yes, there's- there's really no other logical explanation for it. I was-"

"Am." Six corrects him.

Baltar looked up into the sky, smiling. "I am an instrument of God."

**The End **


End file.
